


El último Señor del Tiempo

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death (mas o menos), Final Alternativo, Gen, Sobre las obligaciones del juramento hipocratico, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, The Doctor/The Master (implied) - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alternativo del episodio The Last Time Lord. El balazo resonó en el aire, cortante, destrozandolo todo como un enorme cristal al romperse contra el suelo, deteniendo el mundo, su mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último Señor del Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Final alternativo para el arco de episodios de Utopía (El Sonido de los Tambores y El último Señor del Tiempo); del final de la T3 de la serie de 2005. He leido bastantes finales alternativos en inglés para este episodio pero ninguno me terminaba de convencer y me parecía que la solución realmente era muy obvia así que... aquí está mi final alternativo. Disfrutadlo.

El balazo aún resonaba en sus oídos como un zumbido lejano pero presente. No podía ser cierto. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo. Aún conservaba el calor y aún lo haría por un tiempo antes de apagarse definitivamente.

-No... -el aire le arañó la garganta. Movía los labios pero apenas le salía la voz.

Había sido como romper un espejo. Una pequeña muesca salta tras un golpe y luego toda la estructura se derrumba, se estalla contra el suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No", la voz del Amo aún sonaba en su cabeza, junto con aquella mueca que casi era una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo era, estaba seguro, una sonrisa de victoria. Si con su muerte lograba hacerlo sufrir, con gusto moriría. Lo agarró más contra sí. Tenía la frente contra el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, balanceándolo suavemente.

A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio. Todos contemplaban la escena incapaces de intervenir. El dolor del Doctor era demasiado palpable n el ambiente. Martha tan solo podía observarlo todo sin ser capaz de razonar. Tan solo Lucy se permitía respirar, aún alterada, mirando el cuerpo de su marido en los brazos de aquel hombre que le lloraba.

¿Tan importante era? ¿El hombre que le había envejecido, quien le había usado de bufón durante un largo año mientras hacía lo que quisiese con la Tierra a sus pies?

Su único igual. El último señor del tiempo.

Creer estar solo, encontrar a otro como tú y perderlo.  
Y el Amo era perfectamente consciente de ello, por supuesto. El Doctor estaba seguro de que lo había hecho siendo perfectamente consciente de ello. Nunca hubiera accedido a su propuesta, nunca hubiera ido con él... Por mucho que le prometiese. Ahogó un gemido. Debía reponerse, lo sabía. Martha, Jack, todos confiaban en él, le estaban mirando. Pero no podía.

Martha.

Una minúscula idea apareció en su mente. ¿Era posible? apoyó un poco más la frente cintra su piel. Seguía caliente. Su oído quedaba cerca de su yugular, se concentro. ¿Aquello era un minúsculo rastro? La regeneración no era la única forma de escapar a la muerte, si la más sencilla para un señor del tiempo, pero había razas que no eran capaces de algo así. Razas como la humana. Prácticamente todos los días recibía un disparo un humano. Y muchos sobrevivían.

-Martha -levantó la cabeza. ¿Era posible? No estaba seguro. Había pasado un largo rato... Pero Martha lo sabría.

Ella le miró, sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud. Sus hombros se habían levantado y su voz había sonado seria y firme.

-¿Sí? -respondió, dudosa. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Ven -le llamó el Doctor, incorporándose un poco-. Ahora.

Martha miró a su madre y su hermana pero se apresuró a correr a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó agachándose a su lado en voz baja.

-Tu eres médico -dijo directamente el Doctor mirándola.

-Bueno, estoy en prácticas -asintió Martha. En su mente empezó a comprender. Miró el cuerpo de Harold Saxon, el Amo, y luego al Doctor-. No... Doctor no puedes...

-¿Puedes hacerlo? -no había ni que decir el qué. ¿Qué más podía pedirle ahora?

-Doctor, él ¡es peligroso! Mira lo que ha hecho, lo que te ha hecho. No puedes pedirme que haga esto... -¿tan importante era? No podía comprenderlo.

-Puedo controlarlo, Martha -le aseguró él, pero ella no sabía si creerle. Había visto de cerca al Amo en aquel año. No podían arriesgarse-. Puede cambiar. Antes no era así. Pero necesito una oportunidad -continuó el Doctor, mirándola fijamente.

Verle así, mirándole tan intensamente, la incomodaba. Era él quien siempre le recordaba cómo debían ser las cosas, quien la refrenaba a pesar incluso de ser como era tan entusiasta y alegre siempre. Pero ahora estaba terriblemente serio. Martha apartó la mirada. Volvió a mirar la herida.

Si tan importante era no podía negarse. No si él se lo pedía. No si lo hacía así.

-Si no ha perdido demasiada sangre puedo intentarlo. Pero necesito extraer la bala.

El Doctor se incorporó de inmediato.

-En la TARDIS hay herramientas. ¡Jack! -llamó al capitán, este le miró, sin saber qué habían hablado-. Ven, te necesitamos.

* * *

  
Martha estaba trabajando en el interior de la TARDIS. No habían vuelto a saber de ella desde que Jack había dejado el cuerpo de Saxon sobre una mesa dentro y ella les había echado, intentando concentrarse. A bordo del Valiant había resultado haber un doctor en medicina pero se había negado a colaborar con ella. El Doctor le había dejado ir, sin insistir. No podía obligar a nadie.

Se había sentado en el suelo, junto a al nave, en silencio. tenía los dedos entrelazados y la boca apoyada contra ellos, pensativo. Se planteaba si había hecho lo correcto al pedirle aquello a Martha, si fucnionaría... rogaba por dentro que así fuese. Pero ¿qué haría entonces? El Amo hablaba totalmente en serio al decir que prefería la muerte a estar confinado en la TARDIS sin poder salir, pero no podía dejarle en libertad. Sabía que intentaría algo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, en aquella misma TARDIS, en la sala del Ojo de la Armonía... Pero seguían siendo los mismos.

Creía que había muerto entonces y ahora podía morir de nuevo.

¿Tan poco te aferras a la vida?, pensó enfadado. Enfadado con él, por esa terquedad, por ese orgullo y ese odio que parecía tenerle pese a todo. Y enfadado consigo mismo porque podía haber visto venir aquel disparo y haberlo evitado. No era difícil imaginarse que, roto el hechizo del Amo sobre su mujer, esta haría algo. Había sido lento.

Si sobrevivía no sabía bien qué harían. Martha se quedaría con su familia. Aún no se lo había dicho, pero veía cómos e miraban, veía como se miraban sus padres entre ellos. Merecía ser feliz. Él no intentaría retenerla, pasase lo que pasase en la operación que tenía lugar ahora.  
Jack se sentó a su lado. El Doctor levantó un poco la cabeza al mirarle.

-¿Cómo va? -preguntó el capitán, dejando los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

-Martha no deja entrar a nadie.

Jack se rió al oír aquello.

-Cuanto carácter -dijo, sin saber bien qué añadir. El Doctor estaba callado. Carraspeó un poco. Había algo que tenían que hablar-. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-... -llevaba pensando en ello desde que le había propuesto realizar aquella operación a Martha y seguía sin tener una respuesta. Pero eso no podía decírselo a Jack-. No va a pasar nada malo -le aseguró.

-Pero... es decir, es alguien peligroso, es otro señor del tiempo y tiene ese destornillador.

-Jack, ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar que tenga el destornillador de nuevo?

-Está bien, pero sigue siendo arriesgado.

-Lo sé -aseguró el Doctor, seriamente. Era perfectamente consciente de ello, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? habiendo una minúscula posibilidad no podía rendirse y dejarlo morir sin más. Gallifrey, todos los señores del tiempo... solo quedaban ellos dos.

El otro se quedó callado, observándolo y por fin suspiró.

-Está bien -repitió, cediendo-. Pero si necesitas ayuda avísame.

-¿Vas a volver con Torchwood? -preguntó el Doctor.

-Eh, son buenos chicos -le aseguró-. Nada que ver con lo de los fantasmas.

Ahora fue el turno del Doctor de mirarle, sopesándolo. Pero asintió.

-Confío en ti, Jack. La historia de Torchwood siempre ha sido muy mala.

-Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. Un día deberías conocerlos, Doctor -le propuso.

-Sí, un día...

En ese momento precisamente se abrió la puerta de la TARDIS. Martha se asomó desde dentro. Pequeñas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente y parecía cansada.  
De inmediato los dos hombres se levantaron del suelo, expectantes por saber lo que había pasado.

-Está estable -dijo Martha. El alivio en la expresión del Doctor fue notable y éste la abrazó, alzándola en el aire.

-Martha Jones, ¡brillante! Serás un médico magnífico -le aseguró besándola las mejillas.

Ella, avergonzada por aquel gesto de efusividad espero a que el Doctor la soltase.

-Eso no significa que esté fuera de peligro -le atajo antes de que dijese nada más-. Va a tener que guardar reposo durante una semana. Ahora mismo está inconsciente, pero despertará en un par de horas. Ha tenido mucha suerte -admitió ahora con un tono menos profesional. salir y dar aquella noticia como la daba el médico encargado de un quirófano la hacía sentir como pocas veces en su vida. Por fin sonrió.

-Maravilloso, Martha -asintió el Doctor.

-Gracias -ella le miró un poco ruborizada, por fortuna apenas se notó contra su piel oscura-. Tenéis un organismo muy resistente los señores del tiempo -admitió. Cuando había podido notar los dos corazones latiendo contra los instrumentos no había podido evitar detenerse, escuchándolos maravillada. Le hubiera gustado poder verlos.

-Bien, voy a prepararlo todo -anunció el Doctor entrando en la TARDIS. Parecía haber recuperado su actitud descarada e hiperactiva.

Martha intercambió una mirada con Jack.

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea? -preguntó por fin. No se atrevía a preguntárselo al Doctor pero era la pregunta que la había distraído durante toda la operación.

Había sido como operar a un genocida. Lo era, de hecho. Les había hecho todo aquello a los últimos humanos, convirtiéndolos en los toclafein sin ningún arrepentimiento, había diezmado la Tierra y la había torturado a su gusto un año que ya estaba olvidado para todos menos para unos pocos, ella entre ellos... No podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de terminar aquella operación, y más con éxito.

-No estoy seguro -admitió Jack-. Pero te olvidas del Doctor, sabe lo que hace.

-¿Estas seguro? -Martha le miró, en sus ojos oscuros se podía notar su preocupación. La forma tna vehemente e intensa en la que le había pedido su ayuda, cómo había llorado con el cuerpo del Amo en brazos al creerlo muerto de nuevo... Todo eso le preocupaba-. ¿Crees que es imparcial?

Jack negó con la cabeza al oír aquello. Había notado lo mismo que ella y se había preocupado pero seguía siendo el Doctor.

-Te olvidas de quién hablamos, Martha... No pondría en riesgo al resto del universo por él -le aseguró.

Martha lo sopesó unos momentos y asintió. Jack tenía razón.

-Gracias -le dijo sonriendo un poco, más tranquila. El Amo no era una amenaza ya, el Doctor no iba a dejarle salir así sin más de la TARDIS, ni le iba a permitir tramar ningún plan... Podían dormir tranquilos.

-Ey, ¿os vais a quedar ahí? -preguntó una voz habiendo la puerta azul de nuevo, asomándose hacia afuera-. Creí que querríais volver a casa -sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

  
El Doctor cerró la puerta de la TARDIS, acercándose a la consola de controles. Subió una de las palancas, girando en torno a la consola, pulsando varios botones, mientras pensaba a dónde podía dirigir la TARDIS ahora. Martha estaba ya en casa con su familia y Jack había regresado con sus chicos en Cardiff. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala, mirando la nave. Los tubos comenzaron a moverse, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, con aquel sonido tan característico. Un sonido que conseguía relajarle y hacer sentir como en casa. Acarició el reposamanos, como dándole una caricia a la nave, sonriendo un poco.

-De nuevo en el Espacio -comentó. No era raro que hablase en voz alta para ella, a pesar de que aparentemente la nave no pudiera responderle. Aparentemente.

Miró, de refilón, por el rabillo del ojo, hacia la puerta de la izquierda, bajo las escaleras casi oculta. Aquella no era, ni mucho menos, la única sala de la TARDIS.  
No era como si ahora estuviese solo, como solía, junto a la TARDIS. Aunque Martha estuviese ahora en casa y Jack no fuese a aceptar por lo pronto ninguna oferta, y tampoco podía hacérsela. Al menos por ahora. Sería peligroso. Se preguntó si se habría despertado ya. Suponía que no, sino el alboroto sería considerable.  
Él era el único que podía lidiar con el Amo.

Había visto la inquietud en los ojos de Martha y Jack. Los dos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de distinguir lo que podía y no podía hacer. Ciertamente su forma de actuar no había sido la más confiable al pedirle a Martha que salvase la vida del Amo pero sabía lo que hacía. Más allá de la desesperación era consciente de ello. Ya había estado solo antes, muchas veces, pero ahora no tenía por qué.

Se levantó. Dejó que la TARDIS viajase por inercia por el universo, saliendo de la sala. Atravesó el pasillo, hasta abrir una de las puertas. En su interior había una pequeña habitación, con varios libros. Antes también había estado refleta de cachivaches, como la mitad de habitaciones sin uso específico de la nave, pero ahora los había quitado. Por si acaso. En la cama el amo seguía durmiendo. ¿Cuánto había dicho que dormiría Martha? ¿Unas horas? Bueno, la recuperación era lenta en las horas inmediatas, pero el Doctor estaba seguro de que el periodo de mínimo una semana de descanso que había recomendado Martha, sería innecesario una vez el Amo despertase.

Precisamente mientras pensaba esto, observándole desde la puerta, la figura acostada se movió un poco, como desertándose con lentitud, desconcertó. Movió inconscientemente una mano primero y luego, presumiblemente siendo más consciente de aquel movimiento inesperado, abrió los ojos alzando la mano frente a su cara, para luego, al ver su propia mano viva, incorporarse.

No había que olvidar que el Amo creía haber muerto.

Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, en una cama, en una pequeña habitación y se giró en redondo. A pesar de la escasísima iluminación distinguió una figura en la puerta. La ira lo invadió, torciendo su rostro en una mueca, haciéndole soltar un grito de frustración. No había que ser muy listo para atar cabos de quién sería.

-Tranquilízate primero -le recomendó el Doctor pero el otro no parecía dispuesto a ello. Salió de la cama sin importarle nada, por suerte Martha había tenido a bien ponerle una camiseta después de la operación aparte de las vendas y no le había llegado a quitar los pantalones de

-¡¡TÚ!! -el puñetazo le cruzó la cara pero el Doctor lo aguantó sin queja, sin moverse. Volvió a mirarle con calma. Sabía que no seguiría su consejo.

-Cálmate -insistió.

Pero el Amo le agarró de la ropa, tirando de la camisa.

-¿Qué has hecho? -exigió saber-. ¡Estaba muerto!

-Y ahora no lo estás, deberías alegrarte de ello -contestó el Doctor para animarlo. Nuevamente sabía que no daría frutos. Quizá con el tiempo, acostumbrándolo como se acostumbra a animal a la presencia de personas.

-No intentes tomarte el pelo, Doctor -lo amenazó claramente, en voz baja, apretando más su ropa-. ¿Alegrarme? ¿De estar aquí? Déjame adivinar, tu TARDIS, ¿encerrado como me prometiste antes? ¡Ni hablar! Antes muerto.

-Como ves estás vivo -insistió el Doctor, apoyando una mano en los puños del otro para que aflojase la presión.

-¡Por desgracia!

-Vamos, siempre fuiste un superviviente...

-Hay cosas que son peores que la muerte.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te espera -replicó el Doctor con tono suave. Ni le molestó ya la hostilidad clara del Amo.

El Amo soltó una carcajada, soltándole la ropa. Por dentro hervía aún de rabia, furioso. Le haría pagar aquello. Notaba los puntos en la herida. Aquella humana era estudiante de medicina, ¿no? El Doctor debía haberla convencido. Se rió de nuevo. Oh, pequeña Martha Jones, ¿qué no harías por tu Doctor?, pensó socarrón.

-¿Contigo encerrado? Me lo imagino perfectamente. Ya puedo oír tus discursitos blablabla ser buena persona blablabla podemos llevarnos bien blablabla, ¿me equivoco acaso?

Notó satisfecho como el Doctor apretaba un poco los labios. Para nada se equivocaba. Lo sabía bien.

-No esperes que te salga bien -le dejó claro.

-No es motivo para no intentarlo.

Se rió de nuevo. Pobre ingenuo. En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo.

-Siempre tan optimista, siempre tan estúpido. Intenta lo que quieras, Doctor -le ofreció, abriendo los brazos. Los puntos le tiraron un poco pero los ignoró-, no conseguirás nada. Pero tienes razón, estoy vivo... ¡gracias a ti y tu pequeña acompañante humana! Saldré de aquí, escaparé, ya lo verás -le prometió.

-No lo harás, no te lo permitiré.

-Siempre tan seguro... ¿crees que vas a poder impedírmelo? Ingenuo Doctor... ¡Si ni siquiera sabes que voy a hacer! -su voz era una clara burla a su adversario.

-Tú tampoco. No tienes ningún plan.

-¿Seguro?

No había tenido tiempo y el Doctor estaba seguro de que era un farol.

-Da igual lo que intentes, voy a lograrlo -dijo, irguiéndose, con toda seguridad, mirándole a los ojos. Sonrió un poco-. Koschei.

El Amo frunció el ceño. Toda esa aura santurrona, ese intento de conseguir lo mejor para todos...

Le dio la espalda. El Doctor era demasiado para él a veces a no ser que se burlase de él. Estaba seguro que, de mirarle por más rato, le produciría caries.

-Cree lo que quieras –dijo con el mismo tono burlón, zanjando aquella conversación.

 


End file.
